Saving the World, One Illegal Experiment at a Time
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: A new method to defeating Aizen? Sure! Being a monumental part of that method? Absolutely! Having Mayuri experiment on you to complete said method . . . Wait, when did things start getting out of control?


Note: THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT ME.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pure of Heart

"So why exactly am I strapped to a table in one of your labs, Captain Mayuri?"

A high pitched chuckle came from his right, "Ever straight forward, Captain Ukitake." The pale scientist was mixing something, "Don't worry, this experiment is sanctioned by the Captain-Commander and the 46."

Juushiro tested his restraints, "Really? I'm finding that kind of hard to believe." He strained to look at the Twelfth squad captain, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I've discovered a way to defeat Aizen and the Hogyoku. A device filled with the most pure of spirit particles and two ounces of the Spirit Kings blood, held within a prism from Hell. It will be able to nullify the impure effects of the Hogyoku."

Juushiro knew his face was screwed up in bewilderment, "How in the world did you get – ."

"You don't want to know."

The confined man nodded to himself, it probably would be better if he didn't know. That still didn't answer his question, "Okay, so you can destroy the Hogyoku, but that doesn't stop Aizen, he can still move forward with his plans to destroy Karakura town . . . and you still haven't answered my first question."

Mayuri huffed and looked irritated at being interrupted, "The point is not to kill Aizen in one glorious blow, it is to ultimately weaken him so that we may eventually defeat him."

"Okay, so how does me being here, strapped to a table with only a sheet covering me, have any relevance to what we've been talking about?" Juushiro asked slowly, like he was talking with a particularly dim child.

Mayuri lifted the bowl of whatever he was mixing and set it beside Juushiro. It smelled like garbage, with a hint of sage. He folded the top part of the sheet covering the white-haired Captain down to his waist. The mad scientist then proceeded to pick up a brush, dip it in the mixture, and started drawing it over Juushiro's chest. Juushiro tried to wiggle at the sensation and also tried to see what Mayuri was writing, but he was securely fashioned, so he relaxed and listened to the scientist's answer.

"This _Sanryo sono Junsei_ needs particular qualities in its host. It must be someone with high reiryoku; of course, if that was the only qualification I could've used any Captain, even Kenpachi. It also looks for certain qualities of the soul. Very technical and very arduous. Needless to say my options were limited down to, well, just you. You fit all of the qualifications down perfectly. The only one, I might say. So that is why you're here, Captain Ukitake, you should feel proud to be of such service in this war."

A chill ran down Juushiro's spine, "Uh – alright, this procedure sounds risky at best and I do believe you still need to get my consent for this."

Mayuri looked up, "Why? You are the only candidate. No need to go through all the red tape when all the components of this experiment are right at my fingertips."

Ukitake felt a lump of dread forming in the pit of his stomach, also, he was starting to feel light-headed; he groaned and tried clearing his head.

Mayuri noticed and chuckled, "That would be the drug taking hold."

"Drug?!"

The scientist nodded, "I figured as a fellow Captain you deserved to not feel the pain that might potentially come. Also, there might be unexpected side-effects, but I don't know since this is our first experimentation."

Juushiro groaned, oh he was so doomed. This is not how he expected to go, and yes, he did expect this to go horribly wrong and end up killing him. That's what happened to a lot of Captain Kurotsuchi's test subjects. But being strapped down and playing the lab rat was not what he had envisioned. Dying in battle maybe, or more likely dying from his lung disease.

Mayuri had finished with his little drawing and had left his side to go pick up a small crystal-like object that had swirls of white and red ebbing within it. Juushiro would've been fascinated with it, if he didn't know what that object was. Sanryo sono Junsei. The computer on the other side of the room was beeping and whirring as it processed the information that was being sent to it of the experiment taking place.

The object was held over Ukitake and Mayuri started to chant. The syllables were too low to hear and Juushiro didn't much care as the room temperature dropped and the air was instantly charged with dense reiryoku. The blood was pounding loudly in his ears. No wait, it wasn't just the rushing of his blood, the door to the room was being pounded on.

Juushiro felt a world of relief as he could hear Shunsui's voice coming from the other side.

"Captain Kurotsuchi you are not authorized to conduct this experiment! Captain-Commander Yamamoto has ordered more research in this subject. Do you hear me, Mayuri? Decease your actions right now! Mayuri! You have been ordered to stop, obey!"

The scientist did not look like he was stopping anytime soon, he ignored the Ninth captain's continual banging and yelling, still muttering softly.

Juushiro felt despair, Shunsui obviously couldn't get through the door, something was preventing him. Just then the light in the room went out and Mayuri had stopped mumbling. Ukitake assumed this was the climax before the plunge. Unexpectedly a single light burst through the darkness. Juushiro cried out as it seared into his eyes, he could faintly hear Mayuri let out a yelp of pain as well. The Junsei thrummed with life as it was held over the unwilling participant's chest. Juushiro felt his blood beat in time with it.

Shunsui's pounding and yelling was getting louder and more incessant, but that all faded to the background as Mayuri release his grasp of the prism. It seemed to float down gently, like a sentient being assessing the situation. But then it made contact with Juushiro.

It was like nothing Juushiro had ever felt. It was like someone had taken all the pain that he had experienced in his long life and condensed it and shoved it into his chest. Everything faded, nothing mattered in that moment. Not Mayuri standing attentive at his side, not the predicament that he found himself in, not even Shunsui who was still yelling, but had, by now, pulled out his Zanpakotu.

Juushiro screamed and blacked out.

He was aware of himself. Aware of the waves lapping gently against his soul, the low rumbling of a storm coming from afar off. His Zanpakotu's spirit was calm, and it kept him calm even though he didn't know how he had arrived at this state. Juushiro fell more completely into his inner-world. His two companions were instantly swimming around him, pushing and pulling at one another. The Koi fish did not address him.

"Sogyo, Kotowari . . . what is going on?"

_Something strange._ Sogyo's soft voice echoed through the water, she brushed her white tale comfortingly against his leg.

_But not bad._ Kotowari's deep voice seemed to ground Juushiro.

_What do you feel, Juushiro?_ Sogyo asked gently.

Juushiro scrunched up his face and concentrated on the surrounding area, on the connection with his body. There was a feather-light brush against his mind that returned his inquiry. Juushiro instantly pulled back. He looked questioningly at his Zanpakotu, but they merely urged him to explore deeper. Centering himself he went back to prodding the presence that had so disturbed him. The more he studied it the more he saw that it was simply light. Pure light that swirled, ebbed and flowed, in the center of his soul. It was a calming light, but pulsed with a power that had Juushiro tilting his head in curiosity.

He finished his observation and turned to the twin fish, "What is it?"

_What do you remember, young one?_ Kotowari pushed sternly.

The Shinigami closed his eyes and tried to recall the events leading up to this. Flashes of a room. Being restrained. A familiar high-pitched voice. The distant yelling of his closest friend. Symbols. A prism. A light. And pain.

Juushiro opened his eyes, "The experiment." He passed a hand through his hair, "Is that what that thing is? The Junsei? It doesn't seem bad."

_It isn't._ Said Kotowari.

_Indeed, it might be the answer to ending the bloodshed._ Sogyo said, her voice had a hint of hope. _But Juushiro,_ her voice became sad, _the Junsei has not nestled in your soul without consequence. I'm afraid you did not fit all of the requirements that the Junsei demands._

Fear flared up in Juushiro, but he pushed it down, he would wait until Sogyo finished, and then he would judge to see if there was reason for fear, "What do you mean, Sogyo?"

He had the feeling that the two spirits were conversing silently with one another. Sogyo finally sighed, _I do not think it is wise to tell you, you will just have to discover for yourself. Juushiro,_ she paused, _we do not think it is a bad thing. There is no need to fear, or panic, we are certain that it is not permanent. We know you will take this with grace, like with everything else that you have faced._

_You will not fear this, _Kotowari's voice was rough like the pounding of upset waves_. For fearing this is fearing yourself. The Sanryo sono Junsei is now apart of you and you are apart of it. It is under your control because it is a piece of your soul and your soul is strong._

Juushiro sat and thought about what Sogyo and Kotowari had said. He trusted his Zanpakotu, he would trust their wisdom. Though their words did give him a sense of foreboding, if they were at peace with it, then so was he. Obviously he objected strongly at being so used by a fellow Captain, but now that it had happened he would not stew in the past. He would face this, and the consequences that followed.

With a smile to his companions, Juushiro prepared to wake up.

The world outside his inner-world was bright and harsh, nothing like the comforting waves. He could still feel the brushes of the twin fish at the edges of his mind, but he put his concentration on his surroundings.

Well, this was one place that he wasn't likely to forget soon: Fourth Division. His home away from home in all respects. He had spent so much time here that the healers had dedicated a room just for him. He wiggled his toes and fingers experimentally. Everything seemed fine, if a bit sore. With some effort he sat up, the blanket covering him fell down slightly. He looked and blinked.

Where once there were his hard earned six pack there was pudgy flesh. Now that he thought about it, the cascade of his long hair hadn't fallen over his eyes, and the futon he was lying in was big, even by Fourth's standards. Slowly Juushiro lifted a hand and studied it. Four stubby fingers and an even stubbier thumb wiggled in front of him. Well, that's just great, he thought. Now that he had a pretty good idea of what had happened to him he had to see for sure. Where was a mirror?

There was no mirror, but there was a cup of water next to his bed (there was also a pink floral kimono and a straw hat lying haphazardly in a corner of the room). The small reflection looking back at him confirmed everything. With a groan Juushiro flopped back. No need to panic, that's what Sogyo said. Right now he felt like throwing a tantrum, which was odd for him, but it felt right.

Of course, he had promised Sogyo no Kotowari that he would take this with grace and control. That is what he would do. Right now he felt exhausted; he didn't have the energy to chase down someone who actually knew something, not with these considerably shorter legs. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted the blanket over his head. Sleeping seemed like a fairly reasonable option right now.

"That man needs to convicted. He does this all the time and yet we slap his wrist and let him go back to playing mad scientist."

"Kyouraku, despite being sadistic, he was doing what was agreed upon."

"But not on an unwilling participant! Not on Juu!"

"Well, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is help Juushiro and protect him. Aizen will definitely have his sights on him."

Juushiro slowly opened his eyes. The blanket was still over his head, but through a sliver of an opening he could see Shunsui and Unohana. Surprisingly Shunsui looked upset and heated while Unohana was calm. Usually it was the other way around. He smiled sleepily, his two closest friends were here, it brought a modicum of comfort.

"What did Genryusai say about your request?" Unohana continued.

Shunsui scratched his head, "He said I could look after the squirt. But he said he had his reservations because I would be a bad role model. Had to argue with him for hours, old man is fiercely protective of Juushiro, like a dragon with its young one. But he's always been like that, that's what we get for sticking around him for so long. Told Juu we should have taken off at the first chance we got."

Juushiro smiled as he remembered that conversation. They had just graduated when Shunsui proposed they leave the Gotei behind and join the circus. Yeah, Juushiro wasn't as thrilled about the idea as Shunsui was.

Unohana shook her head in consternation, "I told Yamamoto that Juushiro has full control of his faculties, the only difference is physical. There's no way you can corrupt him any more than you have."

Shunsui put a hand to his heart, "I haven't corrupted him, as you can see he's as pure as snow."

Unohana rolled her eyes, "I know who the mastermind is behind your pranks, Juushiro was not that conniving when he first entered the Academy."

"I believe it's one of his best qualities." Shunsui chuckled.

_Don't dawdle all day, young one. _Sogyo's voice rose up from the waves. His Zanpakotu was right of course. He had to face the music sometime, he just hoped nobody treated him differently. Everyone already acted in another way around him because of his illness and he hated it.

"So that's what you think about me," his voice was higher, that of a child's, "Shunsui, I think you've been lying to me all these years."

"Oh?" Shunsui had taken off his hat and had sat down next to the bundle, he was completely non-pulsed by the interruption, "Juu, I do believe you have a nasty habit of pretending to be asleep."

Juushiro grinned and pulled the covers down until they rested under his chin. He looked up at Shunsui. And boy did he have to look up, even sitting down Shunsui seemed miles high. He and Shunsui were some of the tallest Shinigami in all of Seireitei, that meant his best friend would now tower over him. Juushiro noticed that even though he was smiling, Shunsui had a sad look about him. Juushiro frowned.

"What's wrong, Shun?"

"I'm sorry, Juu. I didn't get there in time."

Juushiro reached out his hand and put it on top of his friend's, his was painstakingly smaller in comparison, "But you were there, and that gave me a great deal of comfort."

Shunsui's lips twitched as he engulfed the small hand in his own, "If you haven't noticed, Juu, your body is that of a five-year-old's."

Juushiro nodded, "I noticed when I woke up earlier, plus Sogyo no Kotowari kind of prepared me before hand."

"When you woke up earlier?" Shunsui's eyebrows skyrocketed and he glanced behind his shoulder at the healer.

Unohana stepped forward and sat down next to Shunsui. Concern on her soft features, "I didn't know." She ran a hand above Juushiro, "How do you feel?"

Juushiro smiled, "A little sore, but other than that I feel fine."

Unohana nodded and returned his smile, "My readings confirm the same thing." She stood up, "I will go inform the Captain-Commander, I do believe he was going to hold a meeting sometime today to announce your guardianship, Shunsui."

With that she left in a swish of robes, Shunsui was grumbling to himself. Juushiro turned to him, his eyebrows forming a V, "What guardianship, Shun?"

Shunsui looked around – and seeing that the coast was clear – pulled out a bottle of sake. He poured himself a cup and took a sip before answering. "Well, this is how it's going to go, Juushiro: you hold the Junsei. Aizen is going to want to destroy it, or at least make sure it can't do him any damage. The Junsei decided to leave us a nice big surprise by turning you into a kid. Now you can't defend yourself or even use any reiryoku because the body of a child wouldn't be able to handle it. It leaves us in quite a quandary, ya know?" He took another sip, "With that being said, you need to have someone here to guard you, watch over you. Yama-jii could've chosen anyone. Can you imagine spending every waking hour with Byakuya, or Kenpachi?" Shunsui shuddered, "So I took the initiative and volunteered, aren't you grateful?"

When Shunsui put it like that Juushiro was quite grateful. He quailed at the thought of spending all of his time with someone other than Shunsui. He liked his fellow Captains well enough, but not enough to be around them constantly in this vulnerable state. And he was vulnerable. He could see that, it was hard to accept, but it was a simple fact. He couldn't jeopardize Soul Society's chance at finally defeating Aizen.

Shunsui motioned at him and stood up, "I'll go hunt down some clothes and food." And with that he left the child-sized captain with his thoughts.

Once Juushiro had dressed and eaten they prepared to leave, Shunsui was already out the door, but Juushiro hesitated. When the taller of the two noticed that the other had not followed he turned back and poked his head into the room.

"Juu, what's wrong? We going to my division or what?"

Juushiro looked down and scuffed his foot against the floor. It was silly really, but he didn't know if he could leave this room. The world outside was bigger and more dangerous than it was the day before. He could feel the trepidation worming its way into his heart and mind. Outside was going to be different, people were not going to be the same around him. It made him sad and even less inclined to leave the safety of this room.

Thankfully Shunsui seemed to deduce what the problem was. With a sigh he knelt down in front of his squirming best friend, "Hey, I know you're nervous. And I definitely know that you're self-conscious about what people think of you. Yeah, most will probably act differently around you, but do you expect anything other than that in this situation? But the people that really matter, they won't care, Juu, and so it doesn't matter what lesser people think, ne?"

Juushiro nodded, but still didn't want to move from his spot.

Shunsui grunted and spread out his hands, a grin climbing up his face, "How about this? Why don't I carry you to my division," he held up a hand as Juushiro was about to protest, "let me finish. Just this one time, since we're all still getting accustomed to the changes. We'll shunpo over to my place, and no one will be the wiser. Deal?"

Juushiro thought of that or the other alternative, which was to walk all the way to the Eighth Division barracks, practically parading about in his significantly smaller form. Juushiro accepted Shunsui's option.

He nodded and Shunsui lifted him up. Butterflies swirled in his stomach at the sudden change in altitude. Juushiro gripped Shunsui's pink kimono and squeezed his tiny legs around his middle, he didn't feel inclined to fall from this height. He felt his friend tighten his hold in response to Juushiro's death grip. They checked to see if the coast was clear and then lightly stepped out of Fourth Division barracks.

"You ready, Juu?"

Juushiro nodded and reinforced his grip.

Shunpoing felt a lot different than it normally did. It was making him dizzy and a little nauseous. Thankfully it was a short trip and before he knew it they were standing in front of Shunsui's room. The older man opened the door and plopped Juushiro down on a small futon that was next to his bed. The room was a mess (like usual), but it was Shunsui. Juushiro had often complained about his habits back when they shared a room at the Academy, but years of getting no results had made Juushiro tolerant to such hygiene. Juushiro stifled a yawn, but of course, Shunsui noticed anyway.

He sank into his bed, "Good idea, Juu. I'd say it's about nap time; though," his eyes were sparkling, "taking naps is what you should normally be doing in your full grown body too, so I guess there isn't much difference between the two."

Juushiro stuck out his tongue – he hadn't done that in a while – and laid down ignoring Shunsui's rumbling chuckle. The older man tipped his hat over his face and soon soft snores were emanating from underneath. Juushiro soon followed his example and nodded off.

"Are you doing my paperwork, Juushiro?"

The white-haired boy glanced up from his paper, there was a smear of ink across his face, he winced, "Well, I thought I should help you out since you never do your paperwork and you always leave it to Nanao, but . . ." he shrugged, "it turns out that my handwriting is absolutely atrocious with these tiny appendages." He held up his hands which were also stained.

He picked up his brush, "So I decided to just draw pictures instead."

Shunsui was still standing at the entrance of his office, baffled, "Why would you volunteer to do paperwork, Juu?" He then glanced down and really saw Juushiro's face, Shunsui's lips twitched. He took off his hat and sat down, "Hand me some paper."

For an hour they just sat there and drew. Juushiro enjoyed it immensely, it had been awhile since Shunsui and himself could just relax and do meaningless activities together. For the last couple of days not a single soul had burst in to see the newly changed captain, it was nice, but Juushiro was starting to get bored of his friend's rooms. Maybe they could go take a walk today. A minute later Shunsui glanced over his shoulder to peruse Juushiro's collection of doodles. He gave a snort and picked up one, Juushiro glanced at him suspiciously.

"What the hell is this? It's like a cross between a cat and Yama-jii."

Juushiro reddened and stuck out his tongue, "It's Yoruichi."

Shunsui fell back and laughed, waving the drawing in the air, "That's hilarious! We should hand up all your drawings, Juu!" He stood up and started looking around for something to hang the picture up with, "I knew you weren't that good at art, Juu, but this cuts the cake!"

Juushiro shot up and rushed to Shunsui's side, jumping up to try and snatch the picture back. Shunsui started laughing harder and lifted the paper just out of Juushiro's reach. The miniature captain started climbing up the taller one's legs, "Just because you're some Renaissance Man doesn't mean you have to make fun of those who are less skilled!"

"What can I say, I just – ha ha! – ticklish spot, Juu! Ahahaha!"

Shunsui collapsed on the floor, bringing Juushiro down with him. They were practically wrestling, with Shunsui still holding the drawing just out of reach. They carefully stayed away from the pot of ink and the still wet pictures lying on the floor.

"Shunsui, give it back!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!"

The door opened with a slam, "What is going on here, Captain?!"

The two wrestling stilled and looked up to see horror flit across the Vice-Captain's stern face. She glanced around the room, and then at the two on the floor. She glared at her captain, but then her expression softened when it landed on Juushiro.

"My sweet Nanao! As you can plainly see we're doing paperwork," Shunsui grinned.

Nanao's eye twitched as she glanced at the numerous drawings and what looked like a half-written report that a two-year old had written. Juushiro noticed her tense form and tried to look as unintimidating as possible. She was really scary sometimes!

Nanao sighed and strode over to her captain, she snatched the drawing out of his hand and set it on the desk. She then knelt down and produced a handkerchief, Juushiro's face was then attacked with it. He let out an 'Eep!' as he had not expected the action. Nanao finished cleaning his face and started on his hands. Juushiro watched her quietly and then smiled his thanks. She nodded and stood up, picking up a stack of paperwork she started walking out.

She paused, "I trust you know how to clean up this mess, sir?"

When Shunsui grunted she nodded and left. The curly-haired captain scratched the back of his head as he sat up and ruffled Juushiro's hair, "That was uncharacteristically nice of her. She never wipes my face when I get ink on it."

Juushiro rolled his eyes and shifted in Shunsui's lap to see his friend's face, it had inky squiggles and splotches covering it. Juushiro giggled and grabbed hold of his sleeve, he leaned forward and reached up, wiping the ink off Shunsui's face. Shunsui's eyes sparkled and he laughed.

They started cleaning up the office: putting back toppled furniture, placing the ink and brushes on the desk along with the blank pieces of paper, and taking up Juushiro's pictures (much to his displeasure).

Shunsui brushed some dust off his kimono, "Well, after all that work I think it's time for a nap, don't you think so, Juu?"

Juushiro eyed his hanging drawings with disdain, "It's not even lunch time yet, Shun. How can you be tired already?"

Shunsui's expression was pathetic, "I'm so old, Juushiro. These creaky bones don't support me like they used to. You don't know how that is, being the epitome of youth and everything."

Juushiro shook his head and grinned, "I'm as old as you, Shun. Besides, a couple days ago when I had a body to match I still wasn't taking naps."

His friend's face darkened, "No, instead you were working yourself to death." Without warning he scooped the child up and plopped them both on the couch, "Now that I'm your guardian, you have to take naps!"

Juushiro wiggled and argued, but was defeated when a yawn escaped him. Shunsui chuckled and nodded his head knowingly, he pulled his hat over his eyes. Juushiro's own eyes were going out of focus and his lids were dropping. He thought he might have heard a flash of a camera, but credited it towards his tired brain.


End file.
